El ultimo día de los Romanov
by Narniavoyage
Summary: ¿Como habran pasado su ultimo día la  familia imperial de Rusia? ¿que habran pensado en sus ultimos minutos? Historia de Anastasia, a casi 93 años de su asesinato. Historia veridica, levemente alterada. Imagenes algo fuertes


**Bueno, he decidio cambiar el tema de mis fan fic, solo por hoy. Para los que no sepan, esta historia que van a leer a continuacion es verdad, es la historia verdadera de Anastasia, la ultima gran duquesa de la Rusia Imperial. Y como el domingo se cuplen 93 años desde su terrible asesinaro y debo admitir que soy muy fanatica de esta historia, he decidido escribir esto, recreando su ultimo día y sus ultimos pensamientos, lo que vivieron y sintieron. Tal vez lo hice un poco grafico, pero es asi como verdaderamente paso, por mas triste que suene. Dejen sus Reviews! Un saludo lectores**

**-0-**

-_Mama, mama!-_grito Alexei desde la esquina de la pequeña habitación.

Corria el 17 de Junio de 1918 y el frio todavía era bastante fuerte en Ekaterimburgo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? Por favor, no te pares en la cama, podrias caerte –pidio amablemente su madre, Alexandra

-_Mama_ me he curado! _Mama_, el hematoma se ha ido!

-Cariño, lo lamento, pero todavía no ha desaparecido –examinando su piernas y su rodilla- Tendras que esperar unos días mas para que puedas caminar- Su hijo la miro decepcionado y se acurruco en su cama.

El muchacho de 14 años había tenido un ataque hacia no mas de un mes, y el medico le había prescripto descanso durante todo el mes y hasta el hematoma que le había teñido de bordo toda la rodilla desapareciera por completo, para evitar nuevos accidentes.

-Mama, mis hermanas hoy iran a pasear por el bosque ¿y yo debo quedarme aquí solo?

-Podriamos llevar la silla de ruedas –sugirio su padre a espaldas de Alexandra

-Oh Nicky, no les des ideas. Sabes que tiene que hacer reposo

-Sunny, es un niño, tiene derecho a salir. No puedes prohibírselo

-Nicky

-Vamo _mama_, ¿puedo? Prometo que no me levantare de la silla, ¿por favor? –Su madre solo suspiro y salio del cuarto en silencio.

-¿Crees que volveremos a casa? –pregunto aquella tarde Alexei a su hermana mayor Olga

-No lo se Alexei, será cuestión de tiempo para ver que nos depara el destino

-He oído algo hoy en la mañana –dijo Anastasia mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas de su hermano menor- Lo escuchen mientras desayunaba

-¿Crees que vendrá tu príncipe azul y te salvara? –la burlo Tatiana

-Dejala ya Tatiana. ¿Qué es lo que decias _Nastya_?- la llamo cariñosamente Olga

-Han dicho que el ejercito blanco esta cerca

-Yo también lo he escuchado. Han dicho que esta a unas horas de aquí

-Chicas, no se ilusionen. Los comunistas no nos dejaran irnos tan facil

-Se darán cuenta de que _papa_ es alguien importante y que es una falta a Dios lo que están haciendo-dijo Alexei totalmente seguro de sus palabras

-Alex, papa ya no es importante para el país

-Si que lo es. El es el ungido de Dios!

-Alexei, _papa_ a relegado su puesto al tio, y el no ha querido tomar el poder. Ya no podrá volver a ser zar

-Solo espero salir de aquí –agrego Maria para terminar el tema de conversación.

Una vez de vuelta en la casa, Olga y Tatiana se sentaron con su madre a bordar, mientras Maria acompaño a su padre a caminar y Anastasia se sento a jugar con Alexei.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros _Nastya_?

-No lo se Alex, solo espero que estemos juntos

-Pero, ¿Y si huimos a America? Dicen que allí todo es mas fácil, y papa podría trabajar y podríamos ser una familia normal

-Alex, no podríamos ser una familia normal, papa fue el zar de Rusia, ¿crees que la gente no se da cuenta? Ademas, no lo dejaran salir del país

-Tienes razón- mirando el suelo- Pero, ¿Por qué no nos dejan irnos tranquilos? Si quieren que desaparesca

-No es tan fácil. Dicen que si nos dejan, mucha gente querra asesinarlo, dicen que asi lo protegen

-Pero no hacen mas que sacarle su libertad

-Asi es Alex –respondio tristemente su hermana mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

-Extraño mi habitación…Y al padre Grigori, ¿tu no?

-El nos protege desde arriba –Mejor apuremosnos, mama nos ha dicho que la cena será a las 7:30 y ya son las 7:20 –aviso mirando su reloj de muñeca, el único vestigio de valor que le recordaba que ella había sido una de las cuatro grandes duquesas de Rusia

Acomodaron los juegos dentro del gran baúl y luego Anastasia ayudo a su hermano a bajar las escaleras con cuidado hacia el gran comedor, donde todos los demás miembros de la familia y los amigos que los habían acompañado durante todo este cambio que hasta ahora iba durando un año.

Luego de la cena, cada uno se dirigio a su cuarto, con excepción de Anastasia y el padre de las muchachas, Nicholas II Romanov, quien se quedo hablando con sus dos hijos menores.

-Y por eso es que estamos aquí –finalizo con una leve sonrisa bajo el tupido bigote

-Pero, ¿volveremos? –pregunto Alexei

-Ya te hemos dicho hoy que no o sabemos Alex –le recordó Anastasia

-No lo se hijo, solo debes rezar por que estemos bien y por que Dios nos acompañe, ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien _Papa_ –mirando la pared del otro lado de la sala- ¿Mañana podemos ir al lago? Quiero ver si esta congelado todavía

-Seguro hijo, será una caminata de padre e hijo-sonriendole

-¿Puedo ir? Mis hermanas se quedaran a bordar y sabes cuanto lo odio

-Mama no te lo permitirá

-Pero yo si _Nastya_ –rio su padre- Los despertare a primera hora asi su madre no nota su ausencia –caminando hacia la puerta- Hasta mañana hijos, que descansen. Los quiero

-Nosotros también _papa_

Alguien golpeo la puerta de sus habitaciones pasada la medianoche, cuando todos dormían sin sospechar de lo que se avecinaba.

-Levantense. Debemos irnos del pueblo ya mismo –hablo de forma acelerada Yurovsky hacia Nicholas. Dio media vuelta y bajo hacia el piso de abajo, dejando atonito y confundido al zar. Levanto a su esposa y a su hijo y luego fue en busca de sus hijas a la habitación contigua, donde ya estaban guardando sus pocas pertenencias dentro de bolsos de cuero gastado.

-¿Estan listas? –pregunto su padre cariñosamente mientras se abrochaba el largo tapado verde militar

-Eso creo –respondio Olga- ¿Por qué debemos irnos?

-No lo se, no me lo han dicho. Pero podremos preguntar durante el viaje –le sonrio su padre para que se tranquilizara. Acaricio la cabellera de su hija menor y volvió a su habitación para buscar a los demás.

Bajaron hacia el sotano de la casa, guiados por Yurovsky. Los dejaron allí solos, con la puerta cerrada, mientras la familia Romanov dejaba sus pertenencias en el suelo y Nicholas sentaba a Alexei en su regazo

-¿A dónde iremos _papa_? –pregunto el pequeño algo risueño

-No lo se Alex. Supongo que iremos nuevamente a Siberia

-Eso he oído decir a los guardias –Acoto Tatiana detrás de ellos

-Tal vez estemos volviendo –agrego Anastasia con un dejo de emoción en la voz

-No nos ilusionemos sin fundamentos querida –le aviso su madre tomándole la mano.

-A donde sea que vayamos, estaremos juntos –trato de sonreir a pesar del malestar que sentía con la situación. Esto no le olia bien.

Por la puerta entro Yurovsky y 8 hombres mas. Se acomodaron todos en una línea a su lado y el líder desenvolvió un papel que llevaba entre las manos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Se animo a preguntar Olga a su familia viendo que el silencio reinaba en la habitación

-Debido a que sus familiares continúan atacando la Rusia Sovietica… -hablo el líder del escuadron. El silencion completo se hizo en la sala. Todos se miraron entre ellos y se preguntaron con la mirada que sucedia. Alexei rodeo el cuello de su padre con los brazo y su mujer tomo su mano. Sus cuatro hijas se tomaron las manos con fuerza y se miraron entre ellas, buscando respuesta en sus ojos. Observaron como los demás hombres que antes habían ingresado a la sala escondían algo en las espaldas y escucharon un casi silencioso ruido metalico, todos sincronizados, pero no pudieron adivinar de donde venia. Solo Nicholas lo sabia. Lo conocía a la perfeccion. Era el sonido de armas. Aquel chasquido provenia del armas a las cuales se les estaba sacando el seguro, listas para disparar.

-El gobierno y el pueblo ha decidido ejecutarlos – Esas ultimas palabras helaron la sangre de los Romanov.

Nicholas se adelanto, dejando a su hijo sentado en la silla y logro pronunciar un sonoro '¿Qué…?' pero cuando volteo hacia su familia, algo lo detuvo. Se tomo el estomago y volvió a ser embestido una y otra vez por pequeños casquillos de balas, las cuales lo atravesaron con facilidad. Una de ellas de alojo en su cavidad cerebral y lo lanzo al suelo inerte, sin rastro de vida ya. La sangre escarlata inundo el suelo de madera añeja y mancho los zapatos de la zarina, quien grito del horror y junto con sus hijas trato de bendecirse con la señal de la cruz, pero las balas hermanas de las que había asesinado al zar ahora corrian una carrera hacia ellas. La primera golpeo la frente de la zarina y la lanzo al suelo junto a su esposo, mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Alexei se tapo el rostro con las manos y una bala le perforo el torax, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Se revolvió de dolor el pequeño niño de apenas 13 años y la sangre comenzó a brotar sin freno, manchándole el impecable uniforme verde militar. Rezo mientras el liquido oscuro continuaba saliendo de su enfermo cuerpo y le teñia las pequeñas manos de escarlata. Fue bajando la voz hasta que apenas se lo oyo.

Olga y Tatiana se abrazaron entre ella al ver como sus sirvientes, el medico de su hermano y la doncella de su madre caian muertos a sus lados y comenzaron a gritar. Olga recibió un balazo en el costado, pero nada de sangre salio. Volvio a recibir otro balazo en el abdomen y se cayo al suelo de la embestida. Tatiana observo a uno de los franco-tiradores frente a ella y una bala le alcanzo el rostro, lanzándola contra la pared. Su hermana mayor grito aterrada al ver como la pared de antes un empapelado de rayas horizontales blancas y rosas ahora era manchado y salpicado con pequeñas manchas rojas y agujereado por las balas perdidas. La Habitacion se lleno de un espeso humo y el olor a polvora quemada. El ruido de las armas se detuvo y las voces callaron.

-Abre la puerta Vladir-Ordeno Yurovsky

El humo fue desapareciendo y a cambio una helada brisa inundo la tenebrosa habitación. El escuadron guardo las armas, menos dos hombres, quienes llevaban dos grandes escopetas al hombro. Cuando la visión del fondo de la habitación fue posible, los franco-tiradores descubrieron lo que sucedia. Tres de las grandes duquesas yacían en el suelo, aterrorizadas, abrazadas entre ellas, con Alexei a un lado de ellas, sagrando y quejándose del dolor. Notaron también que sus corsets contenían agujeros de las balas, pero de ellas no brotaba sangre.

Se acercaron a ellas los dos guardias con las escopetas en mano y dos del escuadron con las armas en mano. Uno de ellos le disparo a Olga en el cuello y otro, observo unos segundos como Alexei se retorcia del dolor en el suelo y soltaba quejidos lastimeros. Levanto su arma y dejo salir dos balas mas, acabandole el sufrimiento.

Uno de los guardias tomo el rifle en sus manos y golpeo a la gran duquesa Maria, mientras el otro hacia lo mismo con Anastasia en el torax, pero solo oian ruidos metálicos y algo como si fuera vidrio romperse bajo las culatas de las armas. Las muchachas gritaron fuertementem perforando los oídos de todos los hombres allí, hasta que dos disparos provenientes del arma de Yurovsky las callaron para siempre.

-Sus corsets estaban llenos de joyas. Por eso las balas no las mataban –dijo Yurovsky al ver las joyas que sobresalían de las ropas de las ya difuntas duquesas- Subanlas a la camioneta y desaparezcamos de aquí.


End file.
